Propuesta de matrimonio
by Taijiya Sango Figueroa
Summary: El momento más importante de una mujer es cuando su novio le pide matrimonio pero...¿qué pasa cuándo este en el altar simplemente te rechaza?, si él volviera a ti luego de un largo y agonizante año en el que aprendiste a sentir rencor por él; ¿podrías perdonarlo?
1. Rechazo: Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Aquí especifico que los personajes de esta mi original historia le pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko, excelente mangaka cabe recalcar._

**Propuesta de matrimonio.**

**Rechazo: Chapter 1**

_"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"_

Aun recordaba esas palabras. Podía oírlas en su mente a cada momento martillándola, haciéndole recordar lo hermoso que se había sentido.

_"No padre, lo lamento pero no acepto"_

El ramo de flores calló al piso dando un vistazo del hermoso vestido blanco que adornaba sus piernas; aquel inmaculado tan blanco que daba un toque azul ahora estaba siendo maltratado con las arrugas que ella le causaba con las manos.

Toda aquella decepción e incredulidad estaban siendo descargadas en el delicado vestido. Aun no podía creer cómo esque su novio; el hombre por el que daría su vida sin pensarlo dos veces la estaba rechazando en plena boda.

_"¡Oh!"_

El eco de aquella exclamación venida de los presentes le turbaba los oídos y la hacía sentir peor, maldecía la hora en la que se había enamorado de ese pedazo de hombre y maldecía la hora en la que había aceptado casarse con él.

Miraba su rostro incrédula tratando de asimilar lo antes dicho; no, es que no tenía sentido, ¿qué diablos le pasaba?, ¿por qué le pedía matrimonio y luego simplemente en el altar le decía que no?, ¿por qué jugaba con ella?, ¿qué le había hecho?, ¿por qué?

Esas y más preguntas se acumulaban en su mente al igual que las lágrimas en sus ojos, lo siguió mirando pero él ni siquiera movió los labios para decirle; _"No cariño, es una broma pequeña, claro que acepto. Padre; siga con la boda por favor" _

No, el seguía mirándola con dolor y algo de frustración en los ojos, pero la joven no tomaba en cuenta eso.

_"Por favor mi amor dime que es no es verdad"_

¿Es que acaso se escuchaba?, ¿ella tenía idea de lo que estaba diciendo?, ¿tenía la mínima idea de cómo se estaba rebajando ante él?, ¿era acaso tonta?, ¿cómo diablos iba obligarle a decir con esa dulzura que eso no era verdad?, ¿es que acaso no tenía uso del sentido común?

Ya estaba dicho y ella no podía hacer nada. Dolor, dolor era lo único que sentía al escucharlo decir eso. Decepción, decepción era lo que más le inundaba el alma. Frio, frio también sentía en su rostro al estar mojados con las lágrimas; pero más que todo sentía vacío, un inmenso vacío en su corazón.

El muchacho apretó los puños y tensó la mandíbula al momento que salía corriendo.

—¡Espera Inuyasha! —Gritó su padre tratando de correr hasta él al igual que el padre de la novia. Sin embargo; esta los detuvo diciendo débil y tristemente, tanto que a los presentes mismos les dolió:

—No, déjenlo ir.

Calló de rodillas derrotada en el suelo pidiendo perdón a Dios por hacer eso en su casa pero no lo aguantaba, simplemente no aguantaba el dolor que sentía al verlo perderse entre la multitud y encaminarse sabrá quién a dónde.

La gente se empezó a aglomerar tratando de ayudarla. Su madre se acercó hasta ella tiernamente conteniendo las lágrimas pero le apartó sin ser arisca claro.

—Lo siento mamá —le dijo levantándose y secándose las lágrimas con brusquedad— lo siento pero me voy. —Se agarró el vestido y comenzó a correr.

—¡No, espera! —Gritó su madre tratando de detenerla— ¡Kagome hija!, ¡Espera! —Fue inútil. Trató de correr hacia ella pero fue detenida por su esposo.

—Déjala Naomi; quiere estar sola.

:::::::::::::

De un momento a otro el cielo se había tornado negro y la lluvia comenzaba a empapar su cuerpo. Corría llorando incontrolablemente por las calles de Tokio, no había muchas personas lo cual la hacía sentir más sola de lo que estaba, sola en un mundo desconocido.

_"…Sola sin él…"_

**_Luz sin gravedad: tema de Belinda._**

**_._**

**_Sola recordando, mientras, los segundos van, pasando, _**

**_no sé cómo te, podré olvidar._**

—¿Por qué Inuyasha?, ¿por qué? —Se preguntaba así misma con dolor y llanto, un increíble llanto que entristecía a la misma lluvia.

Traía su maquillaje regado y sus ojos hinchados; encontrándose sentada sola en un columpio de un parque abandonado ella se moría lentamente.

**_Cae la lluvia en la, ventana, dibujando tú, mirada,_**

**_un instante es una eternidad._**

Veía claramente a un niño de ocho años y a una niña de siete jugar en aquel parque. El niño de cabellos plateados miraba a la niña de hebras azabache con cariño.

Y esos eran sus absurdos recuerdos, los únicos que tenían el valor de apoyarla en ese duro momento por el que estaba pasando, miraba atentamente el parque reviviendo cada uno de sus recuerdos mientras las lágrimas hacían su molesto y más deprimente acto de su prescencia.

**_Estoy cansada de soñar, sin ti,_**

**_confundir la realidad._**

Y eso era lo que le pasaba a ella; confundía la realidad, confundía lo que fue con lo que era, confundía el sueño con la pesadilla, confundía su amor con el odio.

Tenía ganas de correr a él y abofetearlo fuertemente; pero no podía, ella ni si quiera tenía la más remota idea de dónde estaba, ¿en algún bar tal vez?, siendo seducido por una mujer que tal vez si lo complaciera y tal vez no se comportaría como ella.

**_Y no sé si volverás, _**

**_para amarme y esperar._**

¿Volvería? Rió sarcástica ante su patética pregunta.

¡Por supuesto que no tonta!, se recriminaba así misma mentalmente dándose cuenta de que lo que pensaba no tenía coherencia, por gusto de haberla dejado no esque la rechazó en la iglesia; seguramente tendría a alguien más.

**_Si pudiera ser verdad,_**

**_ya no habría oscuridad._**

No, ya no habría oscuridad, juraba que si lo veía pasar por allí buscándola para aclararle todo; ella lo perdonaría. Oh, sí que lo haría. Lo amaba tanto que estaría dispuesta a perdonarlo.

Pero eso era soñar despierta y llena de lágrimas bajo un cielo negro. ¡Vamos Inuyasha aun tienes tiempo!

**_En cada historia hay un final,_**

**_en cada amor, hay desamor._**

¿Y acaso ese era su final?, ¡¿Y acaso ese era su maldito final?!, ¡Por Dios lo amaba!, lo amaba…tanto que moriría por él ¿y por qué a ella?, ¡maldita sea!, ¡¿por qué?!

No, desamor no, le dolía a pesar de estarlo sufriendo por primera vez. Aquellas gotas de lluvia ya empezaban a colar frío en sus huesos pero a ella no le importaba, no si es que en cada amor hay desamor, en cada llanto hay una gota de lluvia que camufla tu dolor.

**_Y en cada encuentro hay,_**

**_una ilusión._**

Pero no exactamente una ilusión que la hiciera soñar despacio con flores rosas en un prado; tal vez la ilusión de verse sola y amargada, vieja amando a un hombre que nunca la quiso.

Empezaba a odiarlo aunque no podía dejar de amarlo. ¡Malditos sentimientos bipolares!, ¡¿Por qué demonios tenía que amarlo tanto?!, ¡¿Por qué a ella?!, ¡¿Qué le habría hecho al mundo para merecer eso?!

**Somos tanta gente,**

**sola y diferente.**

Y era como se encontraba ella; sola recordando mientras los segundos iban pasando tratando de poder olvidar…Aquella decepción que le partió el corazón haciéndola llorar.

Y aunque somos diferentes, sentía que su alma gemela la había abandonado llevándose con ella, una parte de su alma y de su corazón, sin tener ninguna clase de compasión.

**_Amanecer contigo,_**

**_hasta morir…_**

Y eso era lo que ella había deseado desde que lo había conocido y ahora simplemente con un "no"; todos sus sueños los esfumó. Cada palabra y cada beso entregado habían sido botados a la basura y al parecer a nadie le importaba.

No sabía si correr a buscarlo para abrazarlo y perdonarlo o para apuñetearlo…

—¡¿Por qué Inuyasha Taisho?! —Gritó frustrada— ¡¿Qué te hice yo para que me odies de esa manera?!, ¡Maldita sea la hora en la que me enamoré de ti!, ¡Maldito seas amor eterno! —Se auto hería gritando a todo pulmón llorando cada vez más—, ¡Maldito seas tú y maldita sea yo por amarte tanto!, ¡Malditos sean todos!, ¡Malditos! —Culminó sintiendo el alma rompérsele al momento que volaba una cadena que Inuyasha le había regalado cuando se hicieron novios.

**_Y no sé si volverás, para amarme y esperar,_**

**_sin pedirme nada más, si pudiera ser verdad,_**

Y aquella hermosa joya color rosa se perdió entre el lodo y la lluvia sellando el odio y el resentimiento, nada fáciles de apaciguar en un corazón lleno de tristeza.

**_Ya no habría oscuridad…_**

Y aquella mirada tan tierna se opacó con el odio, el color de sus ojos se intensificó dejando el brillo de dulzura a un lado y dándole paso al terrible dolor que los azotaba.

**_Solo luz sin gravedad, si pudiera ser verdad,_**

**_ya no habría oscuridad, ya no habría oscuridad._**

Y aunque eso era lo que su corazón anhelaba; no podía evitar sentirse burlada, tonta y rechazada. Con aquella oscura mentalidad que la hacía pensar que nunca más él volvería.

—Ya no más. —Se susurró con dolor cerrando los ojos perdiéndose en la inmensa tristeza y soledad.

**_Sola recordando mientras, los segundos van, pasando,_**

**_no sé cómo te, podré olvidar…_**

**Continuará… **


	2. Reapareces: Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Aquí especifico que los personajes de esta mi original historia le pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko, excelente mangaka cabe recalcar._

**Reapareces: Chapter 2**

Caminaba por las calles de la ciudad de Yokohama; ¡maldito invierno que la hacía sentir nostálgica!, siguió caminando tiritando de frío abrazándose a sí misma con intenciones de entrar al edificio de su departamento.

Sin una amiga, sin una confidente y sin poder hablar con su madre debido a que se había cambiado de ciudad; se encontraba Kagome Higurashi, una hermosa joven universitaria de veinticinco años con larga cabellera azabache.

Y esas no eran todas las cualidades que la caracterizaban, también estaban; la soledad, la tristeza, la decepción y un corazón partido por un hombre que doce meses atrás la había dejado rechazada en plena iglesia.

Sí, le había costado mucho reponerse de aquel suceso y no salió de su habitación por días, faltando a la universidad casi incontrolablemente, sin ánimos y sin amor, sin nada.

Era un catorce de enero del 2012 y el invierno azotaba a la región. El viento era fuerte y la nieve caía con normalidad, las hojas de los árboles eran escasas y el hielo blanco los adornaba dándole un tono solitario a su mundo. Las personas totalmente abrigadas jugaban con sus hijos en los parques, ella solo miraba de reojo con cierto tono de envidia.

_"Tal vez Inuyasha y yo ya tuviéramos un hijo en estas épocas y estaríamos felices disfrutando en una tarde como esta"_

Esos eran sus deseos que jamás pudieron cumplirse; miraba a las parejas darse pequeños besos mientras compartían risas o jugaban con la nieve tirándosela encima.

Y ella no podía evitar verse en cada una de ellas junto con él, ¡maldición aun pensaba en él!, ¡maldita tonta! Siguió caminando a paso más firme hasta llegar al edificio y salir de aquella felicidad tan empalagosa que le daba asco.

Suspiró agotada caminando hasta su sala dejando sus llaves en el mueble. Se sentó casi tirándose mientras se ponía a meditar sobre su vida, ¿qué había hecho?, dentro de un año sería una arquitecta profesional y tendría que estar feliz.

Vamos…era una amargada que ni siquiera tenía novio; ¿y todo por quién?, por el joven Taisho. Lo maldecía cada día de su existencia por haberle arruinado la vida así. Por su gran culpa su vida se había arruinado y no tenía más que poder hacer.

Decidió que lo mejor era olvidarse de eso y tal vez prepararse algo de comer para empezar a estudiar para los exámenes finales sería lo preciso en esos momentos.

Optó por lo más fácil que se le vino a la mente: emparedados de pollo con un jugo de naranja bien cargado de vainilla para pasar el trago amargo de ser una solterona.

Vio su reloj y eran las cinco de la tarde; caminó hasta su estudio personal y comenzó a escribir y a memorizar una serie de información que le sería útil dentro de unos meses.

Estudió fuertemente con una nostálgica canción que aun así no le irrumpía. Siempre estudiaba así.

**_…Que lloro: tema de Sin Bandera…_**

Miraba atentamente su trabajo satisfecha, ¡Dios ya era media noche!; caminó hasta su equipo de sonido y apagó su reproductor de música. Contenta y algo agotada se dio un baño y se dispuso a dormir.

::::::::::::

El dia había sido largo pero le había ido de maravillas en los exámenes; estaba segura que en ese día nada mancharía su felicidad. Tenía ya vacaciones de una semana y se sentía con ganas de llegar a su departamento y tirarse en el suave colchón con sus canciones favoritas siendo repetidas sin control en su iPhone.

Lejos de toda la felicidad del mundo sumida en su propia ilusión siendo llevada a un mundo maravilloso por la música romántica que le recordaba a él, siempre a él…

:::::::

Caminó hasta el edificio cerciorándose de que era el correcto y ¡bingo!, ese era. Sonrió arrogante mientras entraba en la propiedad. El portero le saludó y le preguntó si deseaba algo; respondió que solo esperaba a una amiga que vivía allí y que se iría adelantado mientras ella legaba.

El joven miró la prescencia de aquella persona y no parecía mala; además había pasado por el detector de metales y no había nada fuera de lo común. Asintió y le dejó pasar.

Sonriente y con un aura de victoria, se adentró en el lugar escogiendo los ascensores. No había nadie y eso le gustó, apreciaba ir solo para meditar todo y pasar por otra revisión su plan.

Apartamento 180; ese era el número que con el sumo trabajo de un detective privado había conseguido, nada fácil y sumamente costoso, pero a la final valía la pena.

Dio unos suaves pasos hasta la puerta y mirando cautelosamente a todos lados, bajó su mano hasta la hermosa maseta con girasoles que adornaba aquella esquina y buscó unas llaves. Probó con las cinco hasta que por fin pudo abrir la puerta.

Se sentía como un ladrón y el malo del cuento. Abrió inundándose las fosas nasales de su suave olor, ¡maldición que delicioso olía!, no había cambiado en nada y aquel aroma que lo volvía loco y lo mareaba comenzaba nublar sus sentidos.

Cerró la puerta cuidadosamente; no sin antes colocar la llave donde la encontró antes de cerrar la puerta con seguros mientras se seguía maravillando con todo lo que veía.

Fotos de ella y al parecer de sus compañeras de la universidad y en cada una de ellas; ella lucía una sufrida sonrisa y sin brillo en sus ojos que le hacía sentir culpable, ¿todavía pensaba en él?, ¡maldición como podía una mujer amarlo tanto!, se maldecía en aquel momento por haberla dejado.

Por haber dejado su felicidad la cual bien podía haber disfrutado con una mujer que lo había amado inexplicablemente y esque el problema era que él también la amaba más que cuando se iba a casar con ella y más al ver todo eso.

Siguió mirando culpable por no haber sabido aprovechar la oportunidad de ser feliz con la mujer de su vida hasta que se detuvo en un cuadro bañado con oro; su corazón dio un vuelco.

¡Ese era él mientras le daba un amoroso beso en una cena!, recordaba bien aquella noche tan especial en la que la hizo suya por primera vez y se sintió el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Y lo podía sentir junto con un vacío en su corazón: lo amaba, aun lo amaba y el simplemente no podía hacer nada para remediar aquel suceso.

Agarró el cuadro entre sus manos suavemente como si de una delicada flor se tratara y lo acarició. Sintió de pronto algo tibio en su rostro ¿lágrimas?, no le importaba en lo más mínimo que medio mundo lo viera llorar como un niño.

No, eso no habría sido ni la primera parte de lo que seguramente habría llorado ella cuando la dejó rechazada en el altar y aun se recriminaba por eso y sentía que no merecía su amor.

_"Maldita Mitsuki…" _

Subió la foto con los ojos perdidos en el flequillo y frunció el ceño, ¿se amaban?, entonces no importaría nada y serían uno solo nuevamente. Recuperaría a Kagome así le costara la vida.

::::::

Saludó al portero alegremente y subió por el ascensor tratando de apresurarlo; no veía la hora en estar en su camita resguardada de aquel estrepitoso y desorbitado frío.

Sintió algo extraño al llegar a su puerta: _"un mal presentimiento"_ abrió dejando a un lado sus pensamientos y entró sin ver nada fuera de lugar, ¿qué pasaba?, ¿por qué ese baile en sus pupilas que le avisaba que iba a llorar?, no había motivos, ¿por qué?

Caminó hasta su sala y no vio nada extraño, dejó su abrigo café de cuero en el mueble y caminó hasta su bar y entonces su corazón se detuvo unos nanosegundos; ¿acaso era él?...no, tal vez el stress de la universidad le estaba causando ilusiones, sí tal vez era eso, de lo contrario…

—Hola Kagome. —Mustió mirándole tristemente. La aludida sintió sus piernas temblar y el aire escaso, su voz, su varonil voz, ¡Dios era él, no estaba soñando!

Temblando y con la voz más pausada que cuando vas en terracería, la joven abrió tenuemente la boca para tratar de decir algo aunque se le estuviera dificultando más de lo normal.

—¿Qué…qué haces…—respiró pesadamente tratando de contener su eminente desmayo— a…aquí?

—¿No es obvio? —Preguntó este reprimiendo un nudo en la garganta y las ganas de estrecharla en sus brazos—. Vine de nuevo aquí para terminar lo que dejé comenzado hace un año.

Las lágrimas de Kagome hicieron su acto de prescencia, ¿Que él había ido a qué?, ¿estaba loco?, luego de haberla dejado allí sin esperanza alguna, ¿él quería volver?, ¡estúpido, imbécil!

Caminó hasta el con las fuerzas que el rencor le estaba ofreciendo y lo vio levantarse con el rostro desencajado; aun así no se inmutó, estando a pocos centímetros de él no hizo más que estrellar su mano en el rostro de su amado y a la vez tan odiado ex novio.

¡¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso?!, le importaba muy poco lo que había hecho, solo quería sacarse toda la rabia que tenía dentro y eso había sido golpeándolo.

_"Me lo merecía"_

Escuchó sus palabras incrédula, pero que ni creyera que con eso le iba a causar pena, no ya no, la niña idiota que rechazó hacía un año había muerto y él, se había encargado de matarla.

¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer?, estaba allí con el hombre que desgraciadamente más amaba en el mundo frente a ella después de un año lejos de su calor.

_"¿Y ahora qué quieres que haga si __**reapareces**__?"_

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Agradezco mucho los reviews de ****Alferza **** y ****Athena ****muchísimas gracias por los reviews nenas… **


	3. ¿Dónde estás corazón?: Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Aquí especifico que los personajes de esta mi original historia le pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko, excelente mangaka cabe recalcar._

**¿Dónde estás corazón?: Chapter 3**

_"Nunca quise herirte; sabes que te amo. Jamás te dejé por mi gusto, no sabes todo el dolor que pasé cuando te seguí hasta aquel parque en donde se me partía el alma viéndote sufrir._

_Te amo, te amo como nunca he amado a nadie y no creo que amaré. ¿Sabes?, supe que este amor era imposible cunado te dejé y quise olvidarte intentando tener algo con alguna persona._

_Lamentablemente no podía evitar verte en ella; sentía que la engañaba si tenía algún tipo de relación porque se me era imposible olvidar tus hermosos ojos y tu dulce aroma._

_Traté de buscar inútilmente el aroma de tu piel en alguna mujer, la miel de tus besos en varios labios pero nada; siempre el resultado era el mismo. Tú, eres irreemplazable._

_Y traté sí, traté de olvidarte pero no pude. En aquel momento en el que me fui de la iglesia las lágrimas que casi siempre en mí habían sido inexistentes rodaron, rodaron como nunca lo habían hecho y más aún al ver tu sufrimiento estando completamente sola._

_Pero me quedé allí, escondido en una esquina esperándote y te vi salir. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta te seguí empapado por la lluvia que arruinaba nuestro día de bodas._

_Corriste hasta aquel nuestro parque; el que había sido testigo de la primera vez en que nos vimos, nuestros encuentros y juegos de niños como amigos y nuestro primer beso…Sí, nuestro primer beso, el tuyo y el mío. _

_Te vi llorar como nunca y maldecirme también y sin que te dieras cuenta yo te seguía. Tenías toda la razón aunque me doliera, me estabas odiando lo sabía, pero aun así no podía, aminorar todo el vacío que sentía al oírte decirme maldito._

_Quise correr hasta ti, besar tus labios y casarme contigo pero no podía, simplemente no podía. ¿Por qué?, esa era la misma pregunta que yo me hacía mientras te sumías en un mar de dolor y yo junto contigo._

_¿Por qué el destino se empeñaba en separarnos?, ¿Por qué tenía que haber siempre personas que no soportan ver felices a los demás?, ¿Por qué siempre que estaba a punto o por lo menos intentar estar contigo; siempre aparecía algo que lo impidiera?_

_Y recordé aquella vez cuando nos separaron; a nuestros doce años tú y trece yo nos separaron. De la manera más cruel te arrebataron de mis brazos Kagome._

_Tú que eras mi mundo y la única persona que me había ayudado a superar la muerte de mi madre, tú que con tu sonrisa y calidez habías apaciguado todo el dolor que había en mi recluso corazón._

_Tú, que habías sido la única que habías despertado en mí un sentimiento desconocido que hacía que mi corazón se desbocara cada vez que te veía, que me hacía soñar con tu rostro y con lo cálido que se sentía tener tus dulces labios sobre mis mejillas._

_Tú que eras la única mujer por la que he sentido amor a pesar de haber sido novio de otras mujeres. Tú, que me habías enseñado lo que eran: la vida y los amigos, el amor…_

_Tú que me hiciste aprender a querer a mi madrastra con todas las palabras que me decías, tú que a pesar de todo el tiempo siempre te mantuviste para mí._

_Tú, mi niña, mi mujer, mi único amor. La única fémina por la cual daría mi vida si fuera necesario para hacerla feliz, con la única que estuviera dispuesto a compartir el resto de mi vida sin pensarlo una sola vez._

_Pero aun así, mas sin embargo, no tomaron en cuenta eso y te sacaron del país para que estudiaras en Inglaterra y fue en ese preciso momento en que me di cuenta de que te amaba._

_Fue cuando me di cuenta de que eras más que mi mejor amiga; que tendrías que ser mi compañera de vida para siempre y eso era lo que quería._

_No sabes, no tienes idea de cuantas lágrimas derramé cuando me di cuenta de mis sentimientos y sentí que era demasiado tarde y definitivamente te había perdido._

_Pero al parecer el destino, arrepentido por haberte sacado de mi vida te trajo de nuevo así; igual de linda y dulce como siempre, como me habías robado el corazón, exactamente igual._

_Frágil y vulnerable pero a la vez tan linda y relevante. Una joya tan hermosa que no podía pasar desapercibida por el mundo y mucho menos por mí._

_Lo sabes mi niña; luchamos por nuestro amor y las personas que no querían que nos juntáramos. Pasamos adversidades que jamás imaginamos ya que tu nuestros padres no nos deseaban juntos._

_Pero aun así nada pudo impedir que nos amáramos con locura y que lo sigamos haciendo. No, no puedo dejarte ir sabiendo que eres el amor de mi vida._

_¿Crees que es fácil o que en algún momento lo fue?, nunca Kagome. No tienes ni la más mínima idea de cuánto me dolió dejarte en aquel altar mientras mi corazón reclamaba que te diera el sí rotundo y que te convirtiera en mi esposa._

_Aquel día pensé que no estábamos destinados para estar juntos, que siempre hubo obstáculos que tal vez nunca debimos haber atravesado, que esas eran señales que nos enviaba El Ser Supremo para darnos a entender que lo nuestro no podía ser._

_Y fue eso lo que me impulsó a alejarme de ti. Pero cuando lo hice y te busqué en cada chica que tuviera un mínimo rastro tuyo; supe que no podía vivir sin ti y que pasara lo que pasara te recuperaría._

_Pero aun así, el motivo de mi rechazo me impedía volver a ti. Gracias a Él, todo se pudo resolver y no dudé en idear un plan para regresar a tus brazos, arriesgándome tal vez a la idea de que ya no me amaras._

_Y como por arte de magia, llegué y supe que todo era falso. Seguía siendo yo tu único y primer hombre y fue por eso que hice muchas cosas para conseguir tu departamento porque cuando llegué a Shibuya me dijeron que ya no estabas._

_No sabes lo devastador que fue cuando me lo dijeron, me quedé desorientado pero sin embargo hice todo lo posible por encontrarte y aquí estoy._

_Reaparecí lo sé, pero quizás no tienes idea de lo terrible que es vivir sin ti y los agonizantes que son mis días. Te amo, y no me importará arriesgarlo todo para que vuelvas a ser mía; como siempre fuiste._

_Siempre mía…"_

¿Palabras?, esos eran los sentimientos que estaban atorados en su garganta y los cuales no tenían ni la más mínima intención de salir. La tristeza y la sorpresa lo consumían haciendo que no pudiera articular palabra alguna.

Kagome lo miraba con tanto dolor que le atravesaba hasta llegar a su corazón y hacérselo pedacitos sin compasión alguna. Inuyasha aun la miraba incrédulo, ¡lo había cacheteado!, ¡Dios ella jamás había hecho eso!

Empezó a caminar hasta ella con los ojos escondidos en el flequillo, fue por eso que Kagome no pudo saber lo que quería exactamente. Por inercia comenzó a retroceder, ¿miedo tal vez?, sí aunque no lo quisiera aceptar.

De todas maneras lo había golpeado, ¿qué se esperaba?, ¿qué la abrazara acaso? Y eso era lo que no podía creer; Inuyasha la estaba abrazando como nunca lo había hecho antes.

—¿Por qué Kagome? —Lo oyó incrédula preguntarle con la voz quebrada—, te tengo en mis brazos y aun no lo creo ¿por qué?, ¿por qué me golpeaste?, ¿por qué?

Su corazón se arrugó. Kagome sentía que el dolor la estaba consumiendo y que aun así no podía hacer nada. Inuyasha la tenía en su cuerpo y temblaba, ¿por qué?

Entonces sintió su flequillo y parte frontal de su cabeza mojarse, ¿acaso Inuyasha estaba llorando?, no, eso tenía que ser una broma, una de esas de mal gusto que tú inmediatamente no crees.

Pero era verdad, increíblemente triste pero era verdad. Se aferró a él y apretó fuertemente su camisa como si su vida dependiera de ello y lloró, lloró junto a él como nunca lo habían hecho.

¿Qué irónico no?, no estaban casados y ya parecían esposos. Cuando ese vínculo tan fuerte que te une a otra persona que es el estar casado; el dolor de uno es el dolor de otro. Las penas, las alegrías, las ganancias y pérdidas, todo…

Y eso era lo que pasaba con ellos, lloraban como si fueran el mismo, sintiendo el calor que perdieron hacía más de un año exactamente. No pudieron soportarlo, pero aun así, eso no significaría un regreso y un perdón.

—¿Y aun así me lo preguntas? —Mustió Higurashi separándose delicadamente de su amado—, me dejaste en el altar sin la más mínima explicación, ¿esperas que te reciba luego de un año sin tu calor con un beso y un abrazo? —preguntó esta vez volviendo a llorar mientras Inuyasha la miraba algo desorientado y con dolor— ¡estás loco! —Gritó separándose y volviendo a tomar una postura rígida—. ¿Nunca me amaste verdad?

¿Que nunca la había amado?, ¿estaba loca?, había sufrido por ella como condenado y le preguntaba eso. Frunció el ceño totalmente enojado y dolido ante su pregunta.

—Tonta, ¿de verdad crees que si no te amara estaría aquí?, de verdad crees que…

—¿Y de verdad crees que si me amaras me hubieras dejado en el altar? —Interrumpió alzando un poco la voz. Inuyasha intentó caminar hasta ella pero lo detuvo—, no te me acerques —dictaminó sintiendo el dolor de sus propias palabras. El joven ambarino la miró destrozado pero aun así de detuvo— es que es absurdo Inuyasha, no lo entiendo. Esto simplemente es absurdo no tiene lógica —le hizo saber sin dejar de llorar pero sus palabras eran controladas— me pides matrimonio y luego me rechazas ¿por qué?, ¿acaso solo querías burlarte de mí?, si tal vez era eso. Nunca me amaste. —Dedujo mirándolo con decepción.

—¡No lo repitas! —Le ordenó exasperado al oírla decir esas mentiras.

Luego solo se produjo un silencio sepulcral; ninguno de los dos se movía, solo se miraban. Se miraban intensamente con dolor tratando de descifrar lo que sentían.

_…Inútilmente…_

—Vete. —Dijo por fin rompiendo el silencio matándose con sus propias palabras.

—Por favor déjame explicarte —pidió él con el alma rota—. Es lo único que te pido Kagome.

—¡¿Explicarme qué?! —Gritó—, ¡¿Explicarme qué?! —Repitió—, ¡¿Qué nunca me quisiste y que solo me pediste matrimonio para hacerle saber a tus amigos que eres un gran machote por dejar a una mujer?! —Reclamó secándose las lágrimas con brusquedad. Inuyasha negó automáticamente— ¿entonces qué?, vete por favor. —Pidió esta vez girándose dándole la espalda.

—Por favor perdóname Kagome déjame explicarte…

—¡Vete!

Inuyasha frunció el ceño decidido y totalmente terco le dijo:

—No me iré…

**_¿Dónde estás corazón?: Tema de Enrique Iglesias_**

**.**

**_¿A dónde fue el pasado que no volverá?,_**

**_¿A dónde fue tu risa que me hizo volar?_**

Y sentía que la estaba perdiendo, Kagome estaba obstinada en sacarlo de su vida y eso le dolía, le dolía tanto que sentía ganas de gritar con aquel dolor en el pecho.

Se preguntaba, ¿dónde estaba la Kagome tierna que lo había enamorado como un loco?, dónde estaba exactamente aquella hermosa risa que lo ilusionaba, desde que había sido solo un niño de ocho años.

_"¿Dónde?..."_

**_¿Dónde quedó la llave de nuestra ilusión?_**

**_¿A dónde la alegría de tu corazón?_**

Sí, era eso lo que él se preguntaba mientras las lágrimas querían brotar una vez más. ¿Dónde estaba toda la alegría e ilusión que habían creado durante años de amor y noviazgo?, todo aquello que habían construido simplemente ¿ya no existía?

¿Alegría?, le costaba mucho saber que Kagome tal vez no sonreiría nunca más como lo había hecho solo para él durante mucho tiempo, una sonrisa irónica y amarga se asomó en sus labios.

_"Ya no más…"_

**_Y se va como todo se va,_**

**_como el agua del rio hacia el mar._**

Lo temía y empezaba a sentir que su plan no iba a funcionar, ¿resignarse a perderla?, era como firmar su sentencia de muerte, pero las fuerzas se empezaban a acabar.

¿Por qué a él?, ¡Dios, ¿por qué?!, la amaba, la amaba tanto que no podía vivir sin ella. En ese momento, daría todo porque ella le dijera que lo perdonara, Dios, daba su vida por hacerle el amor una vez más, por probar su labios, por oírla decirle te amo.

_"Solo una vez más por favor…"_

**_Y se va,_**

**_como todo se va._**

No, no podía aceptar que a pesar de todo el amor que se tenían ese fuera su final, ¿tanto amor y tanto sufrimiento para acabarlo de un día a otro?

Tenía que hacer algo, la felicidad eterna se le estaba yendo de las manos y él no podía hacer nada, quería explicarle pero ella se negaba y ¡maldición no podía hacer nada!

_"Nada…"_

**_El tiempo que pasó y no supe ver,_**

**_las horas que ya no quieren volver._**

Tal vez era cierto, ¿por qué habría tenido que ser un maldito idiota y cobarde?, simplemente se hubiera casado y nada de eso hubiera pasado.

Pero ya no había nada que hacer, el mal ya estaba hecho y los corazones estaban rotos, ¡maldita Mitsuki!, no se cansaba de repetirlo, todo había sido por ella.

_"Ella y su envidia…"_

**_¿Dónde están?, _**

**_¿Dónde están corazón?_**

¿Dónde?, ¿no era obvio?, estaban en el olvido. Su amor estaba en el olvido y él no podía hacer nada para remediarlo, pareciera que el mundo estaba en su contra; pero aun así no quería rendirse, no podía rendirse.

Ta vez era su imaginación pero sentía que el amor se le iba de las manos, sentía que las miradas perdidas de Kagome lo estaban dejando atrás y un gran nudo en el estómago lo hizo sudar.

_"¿Qué le pasaba?..."_

**_Los días que salíamos a amar,_**

**_la brisa que llegaba desde el mar._**

_"Se miraron con infinito amor observando el atardecer; ¿acaso podía ser más perfecto?, alado de la persona que amas y con un atardecer como ese todo era más que perfecto._

_—¿Sabes algo? —Preguntó de pronto la joven acercándose peligrosamente a él._

_—No —negó juguetón—, ¿qué?_

_—Te amo. —Le susurró sonriéndole de aquella manera que el tanto deseaba, ¡Dios como la amaba!, amaba cada cosa de ella incluyendo sus defectos, la amaba tanto que no pudo resistirse y le dio un beso lleno de amor._

_—Yo te amo más Kagome…"_

Y no mentía; ¡maldición no mentía!, la amaba más, cada día más y no podía dejar que ese amor se quedara en el limbo, no podía permitir que otro se quedara con lo que más amaba en el mundo.

_"Ella…"_

**_¿Dónde están?_**

**_¿Dónde están corazón?_**

Ninguno de los dos podía describir el dolor que sentían; ella deseaba con todo y cada uno de su poros perdonarlo pero no podía, por más que quería no podía.

Era demasiado dolor, demasiado rencor y nada había sido aclarado, ya no más dolor. ¿Dejarlo ir?, ¿Cómo dejar ir al hombre que amas con toda el alma?, ¿Cómo no dejar ir a alguien que se burló de ti?

_"¿Cómo?…"_

**_¿A dónde fu tu cara de felicidad?,_**

**_¿A dónde están los besos que supimos dar?_**

¡Si exacto!, eso era lo que ella se preguntaba; ¿dónde estaban ellos?, toda su alegría y su amor, de un momento a otro sin compasión, sin lógica, sin razón…

¿Besos?, ni abrazos, ni caricias, ni palabras hermosas, ¡nada! Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar, se sentía impotente al tenerlo allí y no poder hacer nada, se seguía lastimando, solo quería que él hiciera algo.

_"Irse…"_

**_¿Dónde quedó el pasado que no volverá?,_**

**_¿Los días que vivimos en cualquier lugar?_**

¿Parecía que lo disfrutaba?, ¿parecía que ella quería que se valla?, no. Solo quería amarlo, ¡Dios!, las ganas de avanzar hasta el para colgarse de su cuello y llevarlo a su cama eran inmensas.

Pero simplemente el dolor las opacaba. Un pasado, un pasado lleno de amor arruinado en cinco minutos, ¡gracias!, los amaba, amaba a todos y cada uno de los recuerdos y la vez los maldecía.

_"Malditos…"_

**_Y se va, como todo se va, como el agua del rio hacia el mar,_**

**_y se va como, todo se va._**

Sí lastimosamente se iba. No podía evitarlo, eso era así.

_"Inevitable…"_

**_El tiempo que pasó y no supe ver,_**

**_las horas que ya no quieren volver._**

—Por favor escúchame. —Le pidió luego de un largo rato de silencio y lágrimas.

—Ya dilo de una vez y vete. —Dijo con voz cansada y resignada a que todo se le valla al carajo.

_"Todo…"_

**_¿Dónde están?,_**

**_¿Dónde están corazón?_**

—Cuando te pedí matrimonio, —comenzó— yo era el hombre más feliz de la tierra Kagome —le confesó pero la joven trató de no inmutarse, inútilmente. Sintió dentro la llama de la esperanza encenderse, pero la apagó con su _realidad _y no dijo nada—; a pesar de eso yo tuve novias…

—Varias. —Interrumpió ella al saber que antes de haber sido su novia y luego de tantas cosas que habían sucedido entre ellos, él había tenido varias aventuras—, tuviste varias Inuyasha.

El joven asintió con pesar.

—Pero ninguna tan mala como Mitsuki —le dijo con odio, odiaba a esa mujer con toda su alma—. Ella, aquella maldita mujer fue la culpable de que te haya dejado Kagome.

Kagome se sorprendió sin entender. Conocía a Mitsuki, ella siempre la había odiado lo sabía muy bien, la propia Mitsuki se lo había dicho, pero ¿a qué se refería con que ella tenía la culpa?

—Explícate. —Le pidió con aquella fría voz sin dejar de mirar hacia otro lado, no soportaba verle a la cara.

—Ciertamente ella se enteró de nuestro compromiso Kagome, —siguió— me pidió que fuera a su casa para arreglarlo todo, me dijo que ella estaba arrepentida y que para compensarlo ella me invitaba a cenar. —Kagome lo miró algo sorprendida; ¿a cenar?, eso le parecía extraño, ¿por qué habría de cambiar? Lo dejó proseguir—. Faltaba solo un día para nuestro matrimonio y no sé por qué diablos se me ocurrió hacerle caso —dijo con impotencia apretando sus puños— y fui, cuando llegué me atendió amablemente y me sirvió de comer, empezó a hablarme de su cambio y de que merecía que yo la perdonara y luego…—Tragó fuerte al saber que esa era la peor parte.

—¿Luego qué? —Le insistió a seguir sin poder ocultar su desesperación.

—Lo demás fue negro y al otro día…—Volvió a parar, es que no podía decirlo— Kagome al otro yo…

—¡¿Tu qué?! —Gritó nerviosa.

—Kagome yo amanecí desnudo en su cama con ella a mi lado y con uno de sus brazos en mi pecho…

El mundo se le detuvo, todo giró al revés y la vida no tenía sentido. El frio en sus dedos era insoportable y la incredulidad era la dueña de su alma.

¡¿Qué?!, no podía reaccionar, acaso él le había dicho que se había acostado con Mitsuki la noche anterior de su matrimonio, no eso no podía ser, era una broma nuevamente

Entonces lo miró a los ojos, simplemente era verdad.

—¡No! —Gritó negativamente llorando a todo pulmón mientras se doblaba del dolor—, ¡Por favor Inuyasha dime que no es verdad! —Le pidió sin mirarlo ni dejar de llorar, allí lo entendió, por eso no se había casado con ella, algo de bueno le encontró a eso, pero aun así, a pesar de todo, el llanto y su posición no habían minorado al contrario lloraba más.

Le dolía, ¡maldición como le dolía!, era peor que aquel día que la había dejado, mucho peor. Su pecho hincaba y su alma quería salir. Un dolor tan insoportable que la hacía gritar.

Dolor, dolor puro y en carne viva era lo que sentía. Un nudo en la garganta que no podía deshacer por más que gritara todo lo que más pudiera, no podía creerlo, simplemente no.

Inuyasha arrugó el ceño llorando, sí llorando con el alma rota al verla así, ¿por qué a ellos?, ¿por qué tendrían que sufrir así?, pero aún le quedaba algo que podía salvar todo lo que estaba perdiendo solo era cuestión de que lo escuchara.

Empezó a acercarse a ella hasta tocarla levemente.

—¡No me toques! —Gritó eufórica retrocediendo y mirándolo con más odio que nunca—. ¡Nunca más me vuelvas a tocar, yo estoy muerta para ti! —La advirtió rompiéndole el corazón—; no puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto —dijo ya sin gritar— te odio, ¡Lárgate de mi vida y no vuelvas nunca! —Le exigió acercándose a él para golpear su pecho—, ¡Lárgate maldito, vete!, ¡No me hagas más daño vete!

—¡Kagome por favor perdóname! —Gritó llorando mientras la agarraba por los hombros tratando de calmarla— ¡Perdóname y escúchame aún no he terminado!

—¡No! —Volvió a gritar sacándose de su agarre—, ¡No vuelvas a tocarme, lárgate!, ¡Lárgate por favor ya!

—¡No me iré por favor escúchame Kagome! —Le pidió con el alma rota.

—¡Si no te largas llamo a la policía! —Le amenazó llena de odio— ¡Vete!

**_Los días que salíamos a amar,_**

**_la brisa que llegaba desde el mar._**

Y así, Inuyasha sin dejar de llorar y menos resignado con una pequeña chispa de esperanza se marchó. Se marchó con el alma rota y sin poder hacer más que ver al amor de su vida morirse lentamente odiándolo.

Pero no tan solo moría ella, sino el también. ¡¿Por qué maldición?!, ¡¿Por qué?!, aún tenía una prueba para conseguir su perdón, mas sin embargo, eso no calmaba el inmenso dolor de su alma.

Kagome calló derrotada agarrándose la blusa en el pecho como si con eso iba a apaciguar el dolor que sentía; y lloró recordando cosas lindas que habían vivido juntos, de cuanto lo había amado y de cómo en ese momento todo se había dañado.

Lloró, lloró por horas, sin consuelo, sin amor. No quería que nadie lo supiera, ella moriría sola, no necesitaba inspirar pena a nadie, esa era ella, sola y engañada con un dolor que la mataba.

Y a la final siempre terminaba igual; sola, triste, decepcionada.

_"Y sin amor…"_

**_¿Dónde están?_**

**_¿Dónde están corazón?..._**

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Le agradezco los reviews a mis nenas; Anikar, Alferza, Paty y Athena, de verdad les agradezco nenas, espero se diviertan como lo hice yo con el chapter y espero les haya gustado.**

***w***

**Me demoré tres horas escribiéndolo e.e aunque no me lo crean, y espero tomen en cuenta mi esfuerzo, las amo, disculpen si tiene un poquito de drama, solo un poco XD, kawaii **

***o***

**Nos leemos, y las amo :D**


	4. Tiempo: Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Aquí especifico que los personajes de esta mi original historia le pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko, excelente mangaka cabe recalcar._

**Tiempo: Chapter 4**

Flash back

_"Empezó a despertar aturdido y su cabeza dolía tenuemente._

_Su fino cuerpo vestía ropa sexy color negro: una falda corta y un brasier; llevaba un látigo y estaba sensualmente parada en el umbral de la puerta de aquel oscuro departamento. _

_Solo se podía ver él en el centro alumbrado por un foco. Caminó contoneando sus perfectas caderas y su cabello rubio ondulado se movía al compás de su cuerpo. Sus ojos verdes esmeraldas brillaron con lujuria al momento que se acercaba a él._

_Se podían escuchar claramente el ruido de sus tacones y se mordió los rojos labios con fiereza cuando se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro. Dibujó sus pectorales desnudos con libertad y despacio._

_Cuando pudo despertarse bien y reconocer su olor empezó a moverse y se dio cuenta de que estaba amarrado. ¡Maldición!, ¿cómo diablos podía haberse dejado drogar por esa maldita mujer._

_—¡Eres una maldita bruja Mitsuki! —Le gritó enojado mientras la miraba con odio completamente imposibilitado— ¡¿no te contentaste con arruinar mi vida, con arruinar a mi novia, a la mujer que amo con toda mi alma y con amargarme sino que ahora me drogas y me encierras sabe quién a dónde?!_

_La chica rió maliciosa._

_—Si no eres mío Inuyasha Taisho —se acercó a centímetros de sus labios— no serás de nadie amor. —Su voz sonó como un ronroneo totalmente sensual, mas Inuyasha lo tomó con asco. No aceptaría que una cualquiera le hable así, solo Kagome, su preciosa Kagome había sido la única que le habría hablado así y la única que lo había hecho tocar el cielo con esas palabras._

_—Maldita loca. —Pronunció con rencor—, ¡ya suéltame! —Le dijo removiéndose._

_—Ya, ¿no crees que es mejor así? —Siguió diciendo con el mismo seductor tono—, te tengo aquí totalmente amarrado y a mis pies, no te parece…excitante._

_—¡Por supuesto que no!, ¿qué diablos quieres de mí?_

_—Todo —anunció parándose mientras lo miraba con severidad—, fui una de tus tantas novias hasta que te diste cuenta de que amabas ¡a la niñata de Kagome! —Gritó enfurecida—, esa maldita mujer, ella, te arrancó de mí esa bruja —estaba a punto de llorar— porque yo sí me enamoré de ti, porque yo si te amo —empezó a reír y se giró ante su mirada incrédula—, así que cuando me enteré de que te ibas a casar con ella ideé un plan para drogarte en mi casa, amanecieras en mi cama y por la culpa de tu conciencia no te casaras con ella. —Volvió a reír como desquiciada— que ingenuo eres cariño —se acercó a sus labios— nunca te acostaste conmigo, yo misma me encargué de desnudarte, llevarte a mi cama y colocarme a tu lado de modo que cuando despertaras; creyeras que de verdad habíamos estado juntos._

_Inuyasha hizo una mueca de incredulidad, asco y odio, ¿cómo había podido esa mujer dañar su vida con un engaño?, ¡maldición la odiaba!, odiaba a esa maldita mujer, se las iba a pagar muy caras._

_Miró hasta divisar una luz roja y empezó a distraer a Mitsuki mientras esta se separaba de él y hablaba cualquier cosa con respecto a sus sentimientos. Entrecerró los ojos y pudo divisar: ¡era una grabadora!, esa idiota estaba grabando todo. _

_Perfecto ahora solo era cuestión de engañarla para quitarle la prueba de todo y volver a su amada Kagome con la esperanza de llevarle, el porqué de su rechazo._

_—Tienes razón Mitsuki. —Dijo de pronto llevando a cabo su plan. Ella lo miró incrédula—, ahora me doy cuenta de lo hermosa que eres y de que la verdad nunca dejé de amarte._

_—¿Lo dices en serio mi amor? —Llegó a él con el corazón en la mano._

_—Sí —mustió sintiéndose culpable por decirle esas cosas— ahora solo suéltame y déjame amarte. —Pronunció con voz sensual rozando sus labios, quemándola con la mirada dorada—, ¿sí?_

_—Por supuesto mi amor, ¿ves que sí me amas? —Le dijo mientras se daba vuelta y comenzaba a desatarlo._

_Inuyasha rió triunfal, esa mujer era una idiota, ahora la tenía en sus manos y podría dejarla encerrada y se llevaría la prueba de que todo había sido una mentira. _

_Lo desató de manos y pies y el por fin se sintió libre. Se miró las manos y se levantó._

_—Ahora sí mi amor…—Comenzó a caminar hasta él para enredar sus brazos en el cuello de su amado pero este la detuvo._

_—Ahora pagarás por lo que hiciste maldita, —agarró sus manos con fuerza— arruinaste mi vida, ¿piensas que te lo voy a perdonar?, —sin soltarla la llevó hasta donde estaba la grabadora y la agarró—, me drogaste e hiciste que no me casara con la mujer que amo, ¿quién diablos te crees que eres? —Paró la grabación y dejó el aparato en la mesita en la que estaba— ahora quédate allí._

_—Suéltame me haces daño. —Comenzó a forcejear mientras este la llevaba a la silla y la amarraba de la misma manera en la que ella lo había hecho con el—. ¿Qué diablos crees que haces Inuyasha?, ¡suéltame! —Gritó exasperada— te voy a denunciar maldito. —Lo amenazó._

_—Haz lo que quieras —dijo en tono burlón, cogió su camisa que estaba botada en algún lugar del cuarto oscuro y agarró la grabadora—, por cierto, gracias por la prueba de tu engaño "cariño". —Le apodó de la misma forma sarcástica y burlona que había usado antes— adiós._

_Salió y dejó cerrando la puerta con un candado que estaba en el piso. Sin importarle si moría ella allí encerrada o alguien la rescataba, ese no era su asunto, solo había salido y ya._

_—¡Vas a ver lo que te va a pasar!, ¡Me las vas a pagar maldito! —La oyó gritar a lo lejos mientras bajaba las escaleras de aquel abandonado y viejo edificio. Rió triunfal y agradeció a Dios por haberlo librado de esa mujer…"_

Fin Flash back

Agarró su botella y bebió una vez más; estaba totalmente destrozado, le había costado tanto conseguir esa prueba para volver a Kagome y ahora ella solo lo odiaba.

¡Maldita sea Mitsuki!, cómo la odiaba. Caminó hasta su armario y sacó el DVD en el que había sacado la grabación; escribió una nota y lo guardó en un sobre amarillo con su remitente y destinatario, calle, edificio y departamento al que debería ser entregado y llamó al muchacho de su confianza que siempre le había hecho ciertos mandados desde que había retornado a esa ciudad.

—Quiero que se la des a Kagome y no le digas nada más ¿entiendes? —Le inquirió dándole el sobre.

—Sí señor —asintió— lo haré.

Inuyasha le dejó pagando el taxi dándole la dirección al chofer y una vez este se fue, retornó a su departamento. Suspiró, ahora solo a esperar lo que Dios quisiera y que Kagome lo escuchara y lo perdonara.

Esa sería su última oportunidad ya estaba decidido, si eso no funcionaba no la seguiría hiriendo y la dejaría en paz por el resto de su vida, renunciaría a ella y la dejaría ser feliz con alguien más aunque muriera instantáneamente.

:::::::::

Seguía con los ojos hinchados en un rincón de su apartamento mirando todo de una manera muy extraña. En sus iris chocolates podía verse el vacío y la tristeza marcados con fuerza y una fuerte oscuridad los golpeaba. Su brillo se había perdido en menos de un segundo…

Estaba sola, desengañada, triste y con unas inmensas ganas de tirarse de un puente. Sonrió con amargura, tal vez y tirarse de un lugar como ese no era una mala idea.

El timbre de su departamento la hizo inmutarse y se levantó cual zombi, caminó como por inercia sin importarle el frío que azotaba a la región en esa época.

Abrió y se encontró con la inocente mirada de un joven de unos diecisiete años, de clase baja pudo deducir, pero muy noble.

—¿Señorita Kagome?

—Sí. —Respondió desganada al nombre.

—Esto es para usted. —Le entregó el sobre y la miró con algo de tristeza.

—Gracias. —Solo pudo decir mientras el muchacho se marchaba sin decir más. Cerró la puerta y caminó hasta su mueble—, ¿Qué diablos es esto? —Se preguntaba con aparente exasperación casi en un susurro. Lo abrió de manera salvaje y saco el disco mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, ¿Qué era eso?, miró la nota que decía:

~.~

_Esta es mi última prueba; te juro que si no funciona te dejaré en paz y nunca más volveré a molestarte Kagome…solo prométeme que lo escucharás todo sin cesar y si esto se acaba serás feliz._

_Deseo de todo corazón que me perdones, y si no lo haces, sabré hoy al final del día, cuando la poca claridad del mismo se oculte, que tendré que renunciar a ti._

_Pase lo que pase, recuerda que te amaré toda la vida Kagome, donde quiera que esté._

_Siempre tuyo mi corazón:_

_Inuyasha Taisho…_

~.~

Kagome arrugó la hoja contra su pecho mientras las lágrimas se hacían presentes y bajaban como cascadas por su rostro, ¿cómo podía ser tan cruel con ella?, ¿cómo podría pedirle ser feliz sin él?

Llevó el disco hasta reproducirlo y encendió el televisor con una imagen de _LG* _que le indicaba que era solo de audio. Suspiró y se sentó dándole play y comenzó a escuchar.

Al principio no entendía los pasos de tacones, pero cuando escuchó la voz de Inuyasha gritándole una maldición se enderezó, nunca había escuchado ese tono tan herido y frustrado en él.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando escuchó la voz de Mitsuki y siguió escuchando sin decir nada, todas las palabras que pronunciaba y como Inuyasha la rechazaba, ¿Qué era todo eso?, no lo supo hasta que…

_"…Que ingenuo eres cariño; nunca te acostaste con migo, yo misma me encargué de desnudarte, llevarte a mi cama y colocarme a tu lado de modo que cuando despertaras; creyeras que de verdad habíamos estado juntos…"_

Reprimió un grito de incredulidad y horror cuando escuchó eso, paró un momento el disco y comenzó a asimilar la información, entonces era cierto, ¡Dios Inuyasha trataba de explicarle la verdad!, y ella había sido tan ciega, tan tonta, tan tonta.

Siguió llorando hasta sentirse más calmada y volvió a escuchar todo lo que restaba de la grabación. Terminó apagando el televisor con el alma rota, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué tenía que pasarle eso a ella?, ¿y ahora qué?, ¿más sufrimiento?

Se levantó algo indecisa y nerviosa con todo el cuerpo temblando. Caminó hasta su celular encima de su mesa y se preguntó si aún tendría el mismo número. Lo intentó, escuchó con agonía cada timbrada hasta que oyó su voz.

—Ho..Hola Inuyasha. —Pronunció igual de nerviosa y con la voz apagada.

—Kagome —dijo él en un susurro audible expresando asombro— ¿estás bien?

—¿Puedes venir? —Mustió con los ojos escondidos en el flequillo empequeñeciendo la boca y evitando llorar.

—Ahora mismo voy para allá, espérame. —Le dijo el emocionado mientras cerraba.

Kagome suspiró y se volvió a su mueble, esperó cual estatua, allí, sentada en aquel mismo lugar pensando en todo lo vivido, ¿qué había hecho ella para merecer todo eso?, ¿por qué Mitsuki la odiaba tanto?

Siguió así unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos hasta que Inuyasha tocó la puerta, ¡Dios como estaba nerviosa!, corrió hasta la puerta y lo vió allí parado con los ojos brillando e hinchados señal de que había llorado como ella, el cabello algo revuelto y la misma ropa de ayer, exactamente como ella.

Inuyasha avanzó unos pasos y cerró la puerta tras de él sin dejar de mirar esos hermosos ojos chocolates que tanto amaba, ¡Dios como los amaba!, aunque habían perdido su brillo.

Aun recordaba como lo miraban en su adolescencia, con esa alegría que los caracterizaba, aun recordaba el sabor de sus labios y de cada poro de su cuerpo, aun recordaba la sensación de hacerla suya…

Kagome también siguió mirándolo recordando cada lágrima de alegría y dolor derramadas en esa relación, cada sonrisa y cada beso entregado, cada noche de pasión y amor compartidas en dos persona que juraban amarse para toda la vida, y esa emoción que sintió cuando en una fiesta, delante de 300 personas le pidió matrimonio y de rodillas le colocó un hermoso anillo que aún conservaba, pero guardado en lo más recóndito de sus cosas.

Luego no evitó derrumbarse en llanto y caer en los brazos de su amado Inuyasha.

—Kagome…—Susurró el mientras las lágrimas también surcaban sus mejillas, le dolía la vida verla llorar de esa manera—, perdóname, perdóname por favor por haber sido tan cobarde, por no habértelo explicado antes, por haberte rechazado, si solamente te lo hubiera explicado antes yo…

—Te perdono…—Le interrumpió mirándolo con los ojos brillosos—, te perdono por todo y perdóname también tú a mí, si tan solo te hubiera escuchado cuando quisiste explicármelo, no estuviéramos sufriendo así, yo te amo Inuyasha —le confesó desde el fondo de su corazón mientras cerraba los ojos y las lágrimas se liberaban.

—Yo también te amo Kagome, con toda mi alma —la estrechó con fuerza en su pecho sintiendo que se le iba la vida—, no tienes idea de cuánto te amo, no…no tienes idea. —La miró empezando a acercarse a sus labios.

—Aun así —liberó ella muchas más lágrimas— nuestras heridas siguen abiertas Inuyasha y hay mucho dolor de por medio, para volver a estar juntos debemos darnos un **tiempo**. —Le dijo finalmente tratando de no morir en ese mismo instante al ver la mueca de dolor que apareció en el rostro de su amado.

—Kagome…—Pronunció sintiendo su corazón retorcerse— ¿acaso tú me estás pidiendo que no separemos?

—No creas que para mí es fácil Inuyasha, por favor entiende que no podemos empezar así por así de un momento a otro con todo este dolor —se tocó el pecho— de por medio.

Inuyasha meditó un momento, era cierto. Aun habían heridas que sanar en ambos corazones, borras palabras, golpes, acciones, sentimientos de tristeza y destrozo. Él también lo necesitaba y en ese momento se estaba dando cuenta.

—Entiendo. —Mustió, aun así eso no aminoraba el gran vacío que inundaba su alma—, tienes razón también yo…lo necesito. —Acarició su rostro con delicadez mientras su amada recibía la caricia con un gesto paz—, ¿no es una despedida verdad? —Preguntó sin poder evitar que su voz se quebrara y que una lágrima rodara.

—Por supuesto que no —negó mirándolo fijamente— te prometo que volveremos a estar juntos. —Inuyasha cerró los ojos y le plantó un suave beso lleno de amor en la frente, ¿cómo podía amar tanto a esa mujer?, y más, ¿cómo podría vivir sin ella?

Se separó mirándola con nostalgia y amor indescriptibles, ¿Qué más podía hacer?, era una promesa, Kagome le había prometido que volverían a estar juntos y eso pasaría.

Poco a poco y lentamente se fue girando hasta abrir la puerta y dar un paso fuera de la habitación de su amada Kagome, de la única mujer a la que amaba con cada célula de su cuerpo, con cada sentido, con cada suspiro, con cada respiro, con cada pensamiento…

—Te amo…—Le dijo ella llamando su atención mirándolo de la misma manera que él lo había hecho— nunca lo olvides. —Mustió sonriéndole tenuemente.

—Yo también te amo Kagome, con toda mi vida, para siempre…

Se giró y cerró la puerta tras de sí comenzando a perderse en los pasillos. Kagome se derrumbó a llorar más con un fuerte suspiro con el que sentía que su corazón se desgarraba.

¡Lo amaba!, ¡no podía vivir sin él!, pero aun así, después de todo lo ocurrido necesitaba sanar sus heridas y eso, solo lo lograría el tiempo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Bueno, al fin Inuyasha y Kagome se perdonaron y saben lo que pasó realmente, aunque no creo que las tenga muy contentas ._.**

**X_X**

**Por cierto ¡Odio a Mitsuki!, ¡Sdjfjdjdjdjdskskkskadhfdjsksjkshdjklshdal! ¡Maldita P***a!, ¿cómo puede ser tan mala?, esa idiota.**

**Ò.Ó**

**Si me matan no habrá quien les actualice el siguiente chapter, y si me dejan viva hasta terminar el fic (que por cierto es el próximo capítulo) entonces gracias.**

**e.e**

**De cualquier manera, este chapter no tuvo tanta tristeza, más bien sus reviews son más tristes, cada vez que los leo me dicen, "Que triste", "Me hiciste llorar", "Sentí un nudo en la garganta"**

**T.T**

**¡Qué deprimente!, de todos modos, ¡Agradezco a mis bellísimas lectoras que siempre me siguen!, ****_Alferza, Serena Tsukino Chiba, Athena, Cielo Paz, Ratilla Fresa, Ecu Deus _**** y denle un aplauso y calurosa bienvenida a la nueva lectora ¡Yukiitan!**

***W***

**Pasa querida no seas tímida, (xD) bienvenida al club linda (._.) ya en serio nena, gracias por el review, me encanta que te gusta mi historia.**

***o***

**Me esfuerzo mucho haciendo esta historia para que se sientan bien porque sé que se lo merecen, aceptaría que dejen de acosarme cuando el fic se termine, osea en el próximo cap.**

**P_P **

**Sé que tal vez hubieran deseado un lemon (¨_¨) pero vamos… había mucho dolor de por medio, por eso les dejé un tiempo. Bueno. Me voy por allí a tapar con algo antes de quieran hacerme maldad.**

**u.u**

**No se preocupen que el otro no tendrá tanto drama lo prometo, (aunque realmente este no tuvo drama, casi nada solo un poco ¿verdad?)**

**._.**

**Ahora sí, nos leemos y las amo, ya lo saben (creo) actualizaré ya mismo (me imagino) ojalá y pueda hacerlo hoy.**

**:D**

**PD: Perdonarán algún horror ortográfico pero no tengo mucho tiempo, ya saben mi mamá me quitó el cargador y solo tengo este día para actualizar lo que más pueda.**

**Q.Q**


	5. Para siempre (Fin): Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Aquí especifico que los personajes de esta mi original historia le pertenecen a Takahashi Rumiko, excelente mangaka cabe recalcar._

**Para siempre: Chapter 5**

**(Capítulo final)**

—¡Graduados! —Gritaron eufóricos botando sus diplomas.

Ella bajó a recibir los abrazos de sus padres y amigos. Estaba tan feliz que no podía evitar sonreír a punto de llorar, pero aun así algo la opacaba, no la dejaba ser completamente feliz.

_"Él…"_

Hacía ya un año, ¡un año que no lo veía!, sentía miedo, ¿acaso lo de ellos había acabado?, ¿ya él no volvería?, ¿estaría bien?, ¿soltero?, ¿la amaría aún tanto como ella lo amaba a él?

Tal…vez…suspiró y dejó de abrazar a su madre. Caminó hasta un lugar algo más apartado y respiró tratando de sacarse aquel nudo de la garganta, cerró los ojos y entonces sintió unos labios besarla con pasión.

No los abrió, con lágrimas correspondió al beso sabiendo de quien se trataba, con tanta añoranza, con tanto amor, con esa esperanza que creía perdida, con todas aquellas emociones reunidas en un solo beso que indicaba amor puro y un nuevo comienzo, de más felicidad.

—Felicidades mi hermosa arquitecta. —Dijo él llorando de alegría mientras acariciaba su angelical rostro, ¡Cuánto la había extrañado!, ¡otro año sin su amor!, sin sus sonrisas, sin sus besos, sin su calor, sin su manera de decirle te amo, sin ella.

—Inuyasha. —Pronunció sonriendo sin dejar de llorar—, tú…—Volvió a abrazarlo sin creer que lo tenía allí, al amor de su vida, ¡lo tenía allí! Inuyasha sacó una hermosa cadena de oro con un corazón el en centro y la colocó alrededor del cuello de la mujer de su vida—, Inuyasha yo no puedo —se lo tocó.

—En el centro tiene grabado: "Te amaré por siempre Kagome. Siempre tuyo mí corazón, Inuyasha Taisho".

—¡Te amo! —Exclamó ella lanzándose a sus brazos.

—Más que amarte yo siento que eres mi vida.

Todos los familiares regresaron su mirada a la pareja. No tenían palabras para describir lo que sentían al ver a sus respectivos hijos; ¿qué hacía Inuyasha allí?

El padre de Kagome frunció el ceño y comenzó a caminar hasta el joven que en algún momento vio como un hijo, pero no después de lo que le había hecho a su amada hija.

—¡Espera Suikotzu! —le llamó Inu No Taisho— recuerda que es mi hijo.

—Pero recuerda lo que le hizo a mi hija —recordó—, tú hijo —miró a Inuyasha— rechazó a mi pequeña en pleno altar, ¿deseas que lo reciba con un abrazo?

—Señor…

—¡Tú te callas muchacho! —Le interrumpió a Inuyasha—, después de lo que le hiciste a mi hija, después del dolor que la hiciste pasar, después de tanto tiempo de abandono sin explicación, ¿te atreves a volver a ella?

—Papá, eso ya pasó —habló Kagome con dulzura— ahora lo sé todo, ya no hay dolor entre nosotros —lo miró con dulzura y amor indescriptibles—, ahora quiero rehacer mi vida con el hombre que amo, y ese, es Inuyasha.

Aun por lo que dijera Kagome, ellos no aceptaban, se les había hecho el corazón cuadritos cuando vieron a su hija sufrir así, luego no fue la misma, hasta ese día…

Quisieron protestar, pero al ver el brillo en sus ojos no tuvieron más opción que aceptar que la felicidad de su hija era la de ellos. Atónitos, los padres de Inuyasha miraban como el joven cogía a su novia de la mano y caminaban hasta el escenario de los recién graduados, los cuales disfrutaban de las delicias culinarias del evento.

Todo era perfecto, el sol brillaba, al aire libre y con vegetación, aire fresco y una multitud de estudiantes de azul que celebraban el ser profesionales.

Dejó a Kagome a su lado y delante de 489 personas llamó su atención, para decir por el micrófono:

—Quisiera un poco de atención ¡a los de atrás! —Se refirió a los últimos—, por favor —todos dejaron lo que hacían para admirar al hombre que tenía a la bella mujer a su lado—, quisiera decir que hoy ocho de noviembre del año 2013 —miró a Kagome y sin dejar de hacerlo prosiguió—, es el día más especial y feliz de mi vida, ¿por qué?, simple, tengo a la mujer que amo a mi lado nuevamente —la gente comenzó a aplaudir—, y sí, hemos pasado cosas inimaginables pero el final feliz tiene más sentido cuando lo logras luchando tanto, quiero decirte que no solo eres la mujer que amo Kagome, eres parte de mi ser, eres mi vida, mi aire, mi energía para vivir y seguir adelante, eres mi todo y aunque suene cursi —no dejaba de mirarla mientras ella lloraba—, quiero que sepas que doy mi vida por ti, que te agradezco solo el hecho de permitirme mirarte y admirar tus brillantes ojos junto a tu deslumbrante sonrisa, que agradezco cada lágrima y cada beso que me hizo sentir el hombre más afortunado y especial de la tierra, solo por el hecho de ser tuyo, de que mi corazón y mi alma te pertenezca, te amo Kagome Higurashi, te amo desde el primer momento en que te vi con todas las fuerzas de mi ser, te amo y nunca me cansaré de repetirlo. —La gente explotó en aplausos y Kagome no dejaba de llorar y de mirar los dorados ojos su Inuyasha—. Eres tan necesaria para mí Kagome.. Eres ese segundo que necesito para respirar, tomar aire y preguntarte, —sacó un anillo de diamantes—: _¿quieres casarte conmigo?_

La tensión se hizo presente y la sonrisa de Kagome se borró poco a poco dejando a Inuyasha inmóvil. La gente esperaba una respuesta, ¿qué pasaba?

Kagome estaba helada y aun así Inuyasha no la soltaba, al contrario, la sostenía con más fuerza. Ya le había pasado una vez, las mismas palabras, un evento, un anillo, lágrimas…y todo había terminado en el peor día de su vida.

Pero había algo diferente: ya todo estaba arreglado, ya no había dolor ni algo que los pudiera separar, las palabras habían sido más espontaneas y sinceras, un evento al aire libre delante de más de 300 personas, no como la vez anterior, un anillo más hermoso y lágrimas de infinita felicidad que habían esperado su regreso…

La familia Higurashi y Taisho miraban nerviosos la escena, ya habían pasado por eso, ¿sería diferente?, ¿por qué Kagome no respondía?, ¿acaso no se quería casar con él?

Kagome agarró el micrófono, sin dejar de mirar a Inuyasha y sin soltarlo dijo:

—Hoy dieciocho de noviembre, ante tantas personas, diciéndote que te amo más que a mi propia vida, que eres simplemente vital, yo Kagome Higurashi Sukida, acepto casarme contigo Inuyasha Taisho Ishikawa.

El micrófono calló debido a que Inuyasha tenía alzada a su princesa cual niña de cinco años en el aire. La gente volvió a aplaudir más aliviada y algunos no pudieron evitar que una lágrima se les escapara, así como a la madre de Kagome.

Kagome gritaba eufórica para que su novio la bajase mientras no dejaba de reír, cuando este le hizo caso pudo limpiar unas lágrimas de felicidad pura de su amado.

—Te amo Kagome, no sabes cuánto te amo, gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz de la tierra, te juro que esta vez será diferente y…

Kagome llevó su dedo índice a los labios de Inuyasha ordenándole que se callara y dejándole en claro que también lo amaba.

—Ahora cállate y bésame. —Atrapó sus labios con pasión mientras la gente gritaba, aplaudía y echaba chiflazos a los novios.

Sus familiares observaron aquel cuadro tan lleno de amor. Bien, a la final de todo, la felicidad de sus hijos/hijastro era la de ellos ¿no?, y si eran felices ellos también lo eran.

No importando si tropezaban con la misma piedra y volvían a sufrir, ellos como padres siempre estarían allí para levantarlos por mucho que se repitiera la historia…

**_::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

**_Shibuya, Tokio, 15 de abril del 2024. Martes, 08:10 pm._**

_"Hoy la señorita Mitsuki por fin fue condenada a quince años de prisión por intento de asesinato al joven médico, Shuru Watanabe. La joven modelo declaró hoy que lo hizo por el gran parecido físico que este tenía con un hombre que marcó su vida y le debía una venganza._

_Las investigaciones fueron cerradas y el médico se encuentra en óptimas condiciones, según los doctores se espera que en un mes pueda darse de alta ya que está reaccionando muy bien a pesar del impacto de bala en su hombro y necesita bastante reposo._

_Hasta aquí el informe._

_Seguimos contigo en estudios Sango."_

—Muy bien y ese fue el reporte de nuestra corresponsal desde el juzgado de Yokohama el cual…

—Valla sí que se parece a ti. —Le dijo a su esposo atónita— tiene tu cabello y masa muscular. —Su esposo la miró incrédulo y con los celos a flor de piel—; pero no tiene tus hermosos ojos, —chocó su frente riendo picarona— tu encantadora y sexy sonrisa…

—Y sobre todo no tiene a una mujer tan maravillosa como tú a su lado. —Culminó él comenzando a besarla, y en menos de un segundo comenzó a darse cuenta que quería más, más de su mujer, de su esposa, del amor de su vida. Deseaba hacerla suya como cada noche y sentir aquella entrega y amor infinitos que ella le daba en cada relación.

Esa que no solo le decía más placer, sino más amor, más de él y más de ella. Comenzó a acariciar su nuca pero unos gritos muy conocidos los separó casi de inmediato algo alterados.

—¡Mamá, papá, mamá, papá!

—Kira, Akira —observó a las idénticas nenas encima de su cama—, ¿qué no estaban dormidas? —Trato de sonar enojada mientras negaba con la cabeza, aun así una pequeña sonrisa no se pudo reprimir al ver los brillantes ojos de sus hijas—, ¿qué hacen aquí a esta hora?

—¡Mamá, papá, mamá! —Volvieron a gritar al unisio emocionadas—, estuvimos pensando que faltan solo nueve meses para nuestro cumpleaños…

—¿Y? —Inquirió Inuyasha perplejo— ya tienen demasiadas muñecas niñas.

—¡No, queremos un hermanito! —Corearon.

Bien el mundo se les vino encima. La tensión se hizo presente y no pudieron articular una-sola-palabra. ¿Qué podían hacer?, osea, ¿qué piensas cuando van tus hijas de un momento a otro, entran a tu cuarto y te piden un hermanito?, ¡a morir lejos!

Oyó a su esposo sonreír y atraer a sus muñecas a él para decir:

—De acuerdo princesitas, les daremos un hermanito. —Las niñas gritaron un "eh" de alegría y satisfacción alocándose.

—¿Eh? —Inquirió totalmente asombrada, osea, ¡hello!, ella estaba allí…

—Bien niñas, ahora vallan a dormir si quieren un hermanito —miró a su incrédula esposa—, este es un asunto entre su madre y yo. —Volvió la mirada a la atónita mujer y le guiñó un ojo.

Akira de ojos dorados y cabellera plateada saltó de la cama seguida por su hermana Kira, de cabellera del mismo color y ojos chocolates. Corrieron hasta la salida y nuevamente se despidieron de sus padres y cerraron la puerta.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Preguntó cruzándose de brazos. Su marido la miró burlón y con cara de, "Son niñas, hay que complacerlas ¿no?" y ella no hizo más que fruncir el ceño—, claro, como no eres tú el que los carga y los pare.

—Pero sí soy yo quien atiende los antojos —comenzó a acercarse más a su mujer—, quien está contigo en el parto dándote fuerzas, —llegó hasta su cuello dándole una descarga eléctrica—, quien te ayuda en las madrugadas y sobre todo, —giró su cara para tenerla a centímetros de la de él—, soy yo quien te los hace.

Kagome enrojeció un poco ante la última frase. Si bien era placentero hacerlos, no lo era tenerlos. Su marido la besó instantáneamente haciéndola suspirar.

—De acuerdo, pero si me ayudas a cuidarlo…

—Bien, entonces prepárate cariño —le apodó con voz ronca—, porque te haré un hijo, verás que sin falla va a ser uno.

Giró a Kagome para tenerla en una mejor posición y apagó la pequeña lámpara, para comenzar así entre besos, carisias y suspiros un acto de amor en donde eran uno solo…

**_Que me alcance la vida: Tema de Sin Bandera._**

**_Tantos momentos de felicidad,_**

**_tanta claridad, tanta fantasía._**

¿Qué era lo que él no había tenido de Kagome?, ¿qué era lo que esa mujer no le había entregado en once años de matrimonio?, ¿qué era lo que él no había recibido en su niñez mientras eran amigos?

¿Qué era lo que tenía ella que lo hacía sentir tan especial?

_"¿Qué era?"_

**_Tanta pasión, tanta imaginación,_**

**_y tanto dar amor hasta llegar el día._**

¿Cuánto había esperado él para hacerla suya?, ¿Cuánto la había amado en sueños sin que ella lo supiera?, ¿cuán feliz había sido él cuando pudo pedirle matrimonio?, ¿Cuántas veces le dijo te amo ella mientras le hacía el amor?, ¿qué sintió cuando le dio su primer beso?, ¿Cuánto se habrían entregado mutuamente sin que ellos mismos pudieran darse cuenta?

_"¿Cuánto?"_

**_Tantas maneras de decir te amo,_**

**_no parece humano lo que tú me das._**

Con cada risa, con cada beso, con cada lágrima y con cada caricia, con cada detalle que ella le daba le decía, que más que amarlo era parte de su existencia, que era lo que le hacía falta para vivir.

Lo que ella le daba, amor cada día, cada segundo que podía lanzarse a sus brazos y decirle; "estoy contigo", cada palabra de fuerza, cada sonrisa su cable a tierra, cada una de sus hermosa hijas, el regalo más grande que ella pudo haberle hecho fue enterarse que estaba embarazada de gemelas, sus tesoros, ellas tres, su razón de existencia.

_"Su vida entera…"_

**_Cada deseo que tú me adivinas,_**

**_cada vez que ríes, rompes mi rutina._**

¿Cuántas veces había adivinado sus pensamientos y deseos solo con mirarlo?, ¿Cuántas veces lo había sorprendido con esas acciones?, ¿cuántas veces se había entregado a él sin que le dijera una sola palabra?, ¿cuántas veces había sonreído para relajarlo de cualquier problema laboral?

_"¿Cuántas?"_

**_Y la paciencia con la que me escuchas,_**

**_y la convicción con la que siempre luchas._**

¿Qué podía tener Kagome que no tuviera otra mujer?, ella luchaba, sonreía. Recordaba la época en la que la escases de dinero se hizo presente, pocas ventas y por consecuencia despido de personal y baja de sueldo. Ella estaba allí, con una sonrisa diciendo que todo estaba bien a pesar de todo.

No tenía la más mínima intención de bajar la guardia, ¿qué habría sido de él sin su apoyo en esos momentos?, ¿Cuántas veces había pensado que la vida los golpeaba y ella había estado allí con una mirada?, con ese color chocolate que hacía su vida más dulce.

Ella lo escuchaba, aun cuando recordaba la muerte de su madre ella lo arrullaba como un niño entre sus brazos, lloraba con él y siempre le recordaba que lo amaba y que no estaría solo nunca.

_"¿Podía ser ella, más hecha para él?"_

**_Como me llenas, como me liberas,_**

**_quiero estar contigo, si vuelvo a nacer._**

¡Cuánto amor entregado!, ¡Dios, cuanto la amaba!, ella era su todo, cada problema tenía una reconciliación mejor que la otra, cada grito que ella daba él lo tomaba como un berrinche, como el berrinche de su amada pequeña.

Única, Kagome era única, estaba más que agradecido por haberla conocido, porque mujeres como ella no había dos en el mundo y solo era para él.

Ella la única, su princesa, su musa, su inspiración, su futuro.

_"Ella lo era todo"_

**_Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida,_**

**_y me dé tiempo para regresarte, aunque sea tan solo,_**

**_un poco de, lo mucho que me das._**

Y en verdad sí, sentía que no le iba a alcanzar la vida para poder pagarle todo lo que había hecho por él, sin pedir nada a cambio y siendo ella mismo en todo momento.

_"Así como la amaba"_

**_Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida,_**

**_para decirte, todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor._**

Amaba la manera en la que ella suspiraba en su oído su nombre…

**_El sentimiento de que no soy yo,_**

**_de que hay algo más, cuando tú me miras._**

Amaba la manera en la que ella lo estaba mirando, perdiéndose en su color adorable…

**_La sensación de que no existe el tiempo,_**

**_cuando están tus manos, sobre mis mejillas._**

Amaba la manera en la que lo besaba, en la que lo abrazaba y en la que se arqueaba contra él, pidiéndole más…

"Y él no se lo iba a negar"

**_Como me llenas, como me liberas,_**

**_quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer._**

La manera tan suave en la que ella pasaba sus manos por su espalda mientras él le besaba el cuello…

**_Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida,_**

**_y me dé tiempo para regresarte, _**

**_aunque sea tan solo un poco de lo mucho que me das._**

Sus labios tan exquisitos dándole descargas mientras dibujaban su varonil pecho, y tan hermosa que se veía a la luz de la luna que se colaba tenuemente por la ventana a la derecha de su cama…

**_Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida,_**

**_para decirte, todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor._**

Un gemido sonoro que llevaba consigo su nombre, un gruñido que la reclamaba como suya, placer, intensidad, eternidad, amor. Todas esas emociones juntadas en un segundo que compartían mientras él se encargaba de engendrar a su futuro hijo.

**_Que me da la luz que hace despertar, _**

**_que me aleja de la oscuridad. _**

Un te amo de parte de los dos, una mirada más con la respiración irregular y el corazón a mil por hora, y un beso con suavidad para cerrar con broche de oro la increíble y mágica noche en la que él tenía a la mujer de su vida abrazada a su pecho, y ella a su eterno amor en todo su cuerpo…

**_Que me llena de calor el mundo,_**

**_para que no pierda el rumbo._**

**_::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

**_Shibuya, Tokio, 15 de marzo del 2073. Lunes, 11 de noviembre._**

Y allí estaba ella, mirándolo como siempre lo había hecho, con aquella dulce mirada que aun por los años no se había opacado, tenía el mismo brillo y transmitía la misma sensación de toda la vida.

Las lágrimas no dejaban de escapar sigilosas por el arrugado rostro, roto por los años de eterna felicidad que mutuamente se habían brindado.

Agarró su mano fuertemente, o por lo menos a lo que su avanzada edad le permitía, aun sentía como el alma se le iba con ella, pero el cáncer de seno no era algo que él podía evitar. Se sentía impotente, ella estaba allí, muriendo en sus narices y él no podía hacer nada más que dejarla ir…

—Aun sigues con esta marchita flor…Inuyasha. —Pronunció con su voz suave apagada por la avanzada edad de ochenta y cinco años, siguió mirando a su esposo un año mayor que ella—, ¿cómo es que aun puedes amar a una vieja como yo?

¿Qué cómo aun podía amarla?, ¿cómo podía preguntar eso?, él era el que no creía que había podido estar con ella todo ese tiempo siendo cada día más feliz, cada momento más vivo a su lado, cada sonrisa, cada beso aun le parecía mentira tenerla allí, en su cama, ¡casados!

—Kagome… —Llamó con voz ronca por el nudo que se atoraba en su garganta, ¡maldición no me dejes!, quería gritar, era inútil. No tenía ni las fuerzas ni las ganas de gritar, más bien de llorar—, ¿cómo me puedes preguntar eso si eres lo más grande que tengo en la vida? —Más lágrimas se liberaron como cascadas y el rostro de su amada se contrajo de felicidad al oír—: yo te amo.

La mujer tosió un poco y se aclaró la garganta, ¡era increíble que aún le dijera eso!, se amaban, aun a pesar del tiempo se amaban.

Inuyasha no dejaba de mirarla con la angustia reflejada, ¿por qué?, ¿por qué tenía que haber pasado el tiempo y ahora tenía que volverla a arrebatar de sus brazos?, sesenta años, sesenta años no habían podido ser suficientes para disfrutar de ella y sabía que hubiese querido más, mucho más.

—Yo también —volvió a toser— yo también te amo Inuyasha te he amado siempre —sonrió cálidamente—, creo que eso ya lo sabes, siempre seré tuya, mi corazón, mi cuerpo, mi ser y mi amor siempre te pertenecerán, Inuyasha, —seguía hablando suavemente—, mi amado Inuyasha.

Ella suspiró. Tal vez el último suspiro, tal vez el último te amo, tal vez la última mirada y la última sonrisa que le podía dedicar a su amor eterno antes de irse para siempre de ese mundo. Pero feliz, realmente feliz de haber podido disfrutar, de sus hijos y de una vida inmensa e increíblemente feliz junto a él.

Inuyasha sintió que su corazón se detuvo, una promesa, siempre se pertenecerían en esta y la otra vida. Lo sentía, sentía venir el deceso de aquella mujer que marcó su vida, de aquella que le regaló una razón para vivir, la mujer que regaló eso que todos los humanos no podemos encontrar por mucho que busquemos, por mucho que tengamos dinero y mansiones, eso tan deseado que es la felicidad. Cada segundo era menos sin ella y todo pasaba como en cámara lenta, ella no dejaba de sonreírle a pesar de ya no tener fuerzas.

Se acercó a su rostro y miró sus finos y marchitos labios, pero que aún tenía esa misma dulzura que cuando los probó por primera vez. Para él, así Kagome tuviera mil años, ella seguía siendo su pequeño cariño, su hermosa niña adorada. Tal vez sería la última vez que podría probarlos, la última vez que podía mirarla tan intensamente y decirle cuanto la amaba.

Se levantó un poco de su silla acercándose, no dejaba de soltar su mano derecha.

—Aquí, ante Dios que sé que no está escuchando —pronunció Kagome mirando a su esposo—, y este lugar que siempre fue nuestro nido de amor, te prometo que te estaré esperando siempre Inuyasha, no importando cuanto tiempo…—las lágrimas la invadieron—, quiero confesarte que muero feliz de estar a tu lado, que te agradezco infinitamente cada dia de alegría que me regalaste —su voz era tardada—, y quiero prometerte que jamás —un nudo en la garganta hizo que pronunciara pausadamente estas palabras—: dejaré…de amarte.

Inuyasha mojó las mejillas de su mujer con sus lágrimas mientras le daba un beso, el último beso de su vida, vida terrenal que no le iba a impedir estar siempre a su lado.

Tan suave como se acercó se separó, miró los ojos entrecerrados de Kagome y le susurró:

—Yo también te amo Kagome, con toda mi vida, para siempre…

El último suspiro, el último aliento, las últimas palabras eternas y el último apretón de manos que compartieron fue en ese preciso instante en el que un minuto después, el corazón de Inuyasha dejó de latir junto con el de su amada esposa, para así, encontrarse en la otra vida, tal y como se lo habían prometido en la tierra.

**_Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida, _**

**_y me dé tiempo para regresarte, aunque sea tan solo_**

**_un poco de lo mucho que me das._**

Sintieron un golpe en su corazón. Entraron como pudieron y el cuadro los devastó.

—¡No! —Gritó Akira llena de lágrimas al verlos, no lo soportó, su cuerpo perdió fuerzas y tuvo que ser ayudada por sus hermanos—, nuestros padres no…

—Cálmate Akira —dijo entre llantos Kira.

—Debemos ser fuertes por nuestros hijos. —Habló Ikiro, el hermano menor, siempre demostrado más fuerza aunque se muriera por dentro al ver a sus padres muertos.

Se incorporó el muchacho idéntico a su padre y con su mismo carácter, a diferencia de sus hermanas que tenían el carácter de su madre.

Miró a la pareja y una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en su rostro. Su madre como siempre con su rostro angelical y su padre con aquella expresión tan pacífica sobre el pecho de su madre. Dormían plácidamente mientras la luz del sol de aquella mañana los alumbraba.

Se habían amado, ¡Cuánto se habían amado!, al punto de morir juntos. Ojalá el llegara así con su esposa, una mujer muy parecida a su madre la cual amaba con locura.

—No lloren más y solo mírenlos —llamó la atención de sus desencajadas hermanas—, murieron juntos, señal de que su amor era infinito, —llegó hasta sus hermanas y las levantó abrazándolas mientras una lagrimas rodaba por su mejilla. Hizo que todos quedaran en frente a sus padres y prosiguió—, su amor siempre será eterno, un ejemplo —las mujeres asintieron—, para siempre…

**_Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida,_**

**_para decirte, todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor._**

**~Fin~**

* * *

**Bien, es oficial, necesito ayuda para autores, e.e soy un asco con los finales, lo sé, pero puse todo mi empeño para darles lo mejor y lo saben**

**O:**

**Osea, ¿qué diablos tiene que decir una autora después de haberle dado este final a su aclamada (sí como no) historia?**

**(?)**

**¡A si claro!, :D ya me acordé, tienen permiso para matarme**

**u.u**

**Bueno, me dejo de lamentar la existencia porque esa ya es bastante cursi y descabellada y empiezo con, mmmmmmmm, oh sí.**

**¡Agradecimientos!**

**_Alferza_****: Desde que te conozco eres mi lectora fiel de este fic xD, si nena, fue un gusto en serio que lo hayas leído y que lo hayas disfrutado, fue un verdadero honor tener tus reviews los cuales me demostraban que mi historia era de tu agrado. Realmente te agradezco cada uno de tus reviews y espero que podamos (si esque no me matan e.e) vernos en otro proyecto.**

**¡Infinitas gracias nena!**

**_Athena_****_: _****Anónima de mis amores, mi segunda lectora, la segunda que me apoyó en este fic dejando su preciado review. Muchísimas gracias preciosa, pude notar que estabas atenta de mi actualización, en serio agradezco este apoyo que me diste, gracias por mencionar la calidad de mis capítulos. Has sido una gran lectora y siempre te lo agradeceré.**

**¡Te mando un beso desde Ecuador!**

**_Anikar_****_: _****Preciosa, en la escala de lectoras, la tercera seguidora que me dijo que actualizara. Tu segundo review fue magnifico, gracias por sentir que amas mi fic, es un honor para mí que lo leas y lo sabes. De antemano te agradezco todos tus reviews y el que me posiblemente me dejarás, (igual para las demás)**

**¡Suerte con tus demás proyectos, te mando un abrazo y los mejores augurios!**

**_Paty_****_: _****Anónima preciosa, aunque solo te vi una vez, agradezco tu hermoso review que en realidad compensó que en los demás chapter's no te hubiera visto. En verdad estoy muy agradecida porque ¡cómo te gusta mi fic!, :3 eso me llena. Si te pasa nuevamente por aquí y me dejas un review, te aviso que de todo corazón te lo agradezco y lo hice con mucho cariño.**

**¡Te me cuidas y sé siempre tú misma!**

**_Serena tsukino chiba_****_: _****Quinta de mis amadas lectoras. Muchísimas gracias Lorena, siempre es un gusto complacerte, y es un gusto que me sigas en algunas de mis historias. En serio eres una de mis lectoras fieles y favoritas, te dediqué la parte en la que se reencontraron, espero te haya gustado.**

**¡Pasa vida hermosa y recuerda que Dios te ama! X3**

**_Cielo Paz:_****¡Kya!, queridísima Cielo, amé tu review y lo sabes :3 precioso como siempre el condenado xD espero verte por aquí diciéndome que tal el asqueroso final que le metí a la historia T.T por favor no te olvides que estaré esperando. A ti te dedico la parte en la que engendran su hijo XP **

**¡Te quiero y te cuidas!**

**_RatillaFresa: _********Lectora de mi alma amada número 7 demasiadas gracias por mencionar que escribo excelente linda, fuiste otra de mis tantas inspiraciones a la cual le dedico todo el chapter, para todas en realidad con amor y pensando en cada una de ustedes. Te agradezco una y mil veces.**

**¡Te re-cuidas y nos leemos!**

**_Ecu-Deus:_****Desquiciada ¡Asadafajajasafsfsa! Sabes que amé tus review's compatriota de mi alma ¡carajo! xD mi guayaquileña del corazón, una más del hueco de Inuyasha x3 fic dedicado para ti *w***

**Por cierto, lo de nosotros, ya sabes lo de (hdkjdkgkjhdfgkhgdgasdggdfagd) sí eso, pues estoy en proceso, yo te aviso cuando esté listo ¿okas?**

**¡Te amo y lo sabes X3 (?)!**

**_Yukiitan:_****La reciente cerecita del pastel que alegró el fic :3 muchísimas gracias preciosa, sabes que es un honor que mi historia te guste, te atesorare, ¡gracias!, espero no haya metido la pata en este final e.e**

**¡Bienvenida y síguete amando!**

**_Lem0n-chan:_****¡OMG!, ¿en serio te hice llorar?, no inventes que me auto ventilo, entonces, ¡la parte más triste del cap. Dedicada a ti!, :3 por llorona te pasan esas cosas CX amo que hallas disfrutado, llorado y reído, (lo de Mitsuki, bueno, ¿algo se me tenía que ocurrir para que el rechazo tuviera coherencia ¿no?, estrategia de escritores laralaralara xD) **¡Y si eres masoquista!** Decía yo que te agradezco porque está bonito (?) (¿Cómo no lo va a perdonar si la idea es que queden juntos ._. osea lo del condón tiene coherencia xD es malo juntarse con el monje Miroku u.u) y aquí te complazco con la conti. No te di lemon :P (con voz burlona) soy mala lo sé x3 pero así me quieren ¿no es así?, (A lo lejos gritan ¡NOOO!) bueno puede que en otra historia (si esque vivo) te de lem0n.**

**¡Te cuidas y te quiero!**

**_Pauly: _****La última nena preciosa que se unió al club xD muchas gracias linda, en verdad y e.e allá tú si querías más tensión, claro, como no es tu vida la que peligra ._: xD, ya en serio muchas gracias y espero haber llenado tus expectativas con este fin (lo dudo mucho e.e)**

**¡Nos leemos y eres especial :D!**

**¿terminé?**

**¡No, imagínate! **

**(¨_¨) ¡Bestias inanimadas!, solo procuren no meterse con migo o las pagarán caras .l., decía yo mis señoritas, que el lemon puro y salvaje era innecesario y lo saben.**

**y.y**

**Ay yo te quiero tú, lo sabes, ponte la mano en el pecho, que yo te quiero, eso lo…ay perdón, ya me confundí no era necesario lemon, ¡pónganse la mano en el pecho!**

***u***

**No piensen mal, no se vallan a ir por otro camino porque les dije que se pongan la mano allí, e.e de plano y las encuentran sus madres, las acusan de pervertidas y me van a estar echando la culpa a mí.**

**Ò.Ó**

**Agradezcan que no alimenté su mente pervertida con un lemon ¡y de una vez le voy diciendo a sus madres!, ¡señoras, las pervertidas y mal pensadas son sus hijas yo no me responsabilizo por…**

***De atrás salen unas chicas y me tapan la boca y me llevan arrastrando***

**¡Suéltenme malditas locas, suéltenme! *me sueltan y sigo*, como decía, allí les dejo a que opinen que tan spam estuvo el final.**

**ToT**

**¡Todo sea por mí!, gracias por todo nuevamente y le doy fin definitivo a la historia que espero de todo corazón les haya gustado y ya saben que la hice con cariño y para ustedes.**

**^O^**

**Por cierto, ¿me matan ustedes o me mato yo?**

**X_X**

**PD: A los que se unan después y dejen reviews también les agradezco y aviso que editaré el doc para dejarles mis agradecimientos así que dense una vuelta periódicamente para que puedan ver mis notas.**

**¡Un besote!**

**¡Recen por mí!**

**T.T**


End file.
